


Doctor's Orders

by Lohare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohare/pseuds/Lohare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you are so driven to help others that you never stop to help yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if some of the characters or history isn't quite what it should be, I'm still learning a lot about the story and world of Overwatch!

 

* * *

* * *

 

Dr. Angela Ziegler had stood witness to many battles, too many battles. A hard-pressed sense of loyalty, compassion and honor pushing her relentlessly forward into the face of conflict to do the one thing she could: Help the wounded. It was this very same determination that brought her into the early hours of the morning, it was this same determination that had pushed her beyond the breaking point so many times before. But she couldn't give up, she had to keep going until there was nobody left to help. She dreamed of a world without conflict, a world where problems could be solved with words instead of actions. Such dreams rarely came true.

Perhaps in an ironic twist of fate it was on the battlefield she'd first met Fareeha Amari, under her call-sign of 'Pharah'. Like every other soldier she was as stubborn as she was strong, soaring above the enemy like a bird of prey ready to wreak havoc. Even if for the briefest moments Angela had found herself of awe. Yet, that awe had quickly turned to fear as she caught sight of something Pharah couldn't see.

"Pharah!" Angela had screamed, feeling as if her world had slowed to a complete stop. Yet, her scream fell short as the missile exploded just behind Pharah. The explosion tore the back of her armor to shreds and sent the bird of prey crashing into a nearby building with an agonizing scream.

Angela's feet had rarely ever moved so fast, using all the strength she could muster to break down a door and charge up the stairs. She ignored the gun fire, the shouts and screams. She had barely even checked her surroundings, pounding through the building as reckless as ever. She couldn't be the one responsible. She couldn't be the one who was too slow to react. Not again.

She found the once mighty bird of prey among the wreckage of the fourth floor, her body twisted amongst the remains of the apartment. It took all of Angela's strength and more to turn Pharah on her side, mercilessly gripping at the hefty plates of her armor. Angela wondered how Pharah was even able to carry herself in such an agile way, a gasp falling from the doctor's lips as she saw the dark color of blood seeping through the shattered armor. Pharah's breathing was rapid, her body trembling even in a flux of consciousness and unconsciousness. "Stay with me!" Angela screamed, dialing in for an immediate evacuation. Her arms felt weak and powerless as she managed to rip one of the armor segments off, revealing the hardened brown skin beneath, torn open with shrapnel from the explosion and her own armor. Angela couldn't heal her here, not with the metal buried so deeply in her skin.

* * *

 

Angela woke to a scream, pulling herself up off her desk and tearing around the corner in a flash to see Pharah collapsing back onto her bed, her body shaking from the pain that shot through her body.

"Fareeha" Angela whispered, gently moving her hand towards the bird of prey. "We weren't able to remove your armor, so there is still shrapnel under the skin." Angela tried to explain, pausing as Pharah shied away from her touch.

"The armor is in lockdown mode. Sorry." Pharah apologized in nothing more than a faint whisper, her hazel gaze focused on the far wall opposite Angela. Pharah reached up to unlock part of her armor, hissing as a sharp pain tore through her body.

"Here, let me help you." Angela whispered, trying to reach over again only to receive the same reaction.

"I will be fine by myself." Pharah mumbled, trying once again to reach across to her other arm only to be stopped by Angela's forceful grip. Pharah froze under her touch, turning her gaze away.

"There are sharp metal fragments under your skin, if you move too much it could cause them to shift and do damage even I can't heal. If you let me help you I promise that no matter what I will get you flying again. Okay?" Angela offered, giving Pharah her best reassuring smile.

For a long time Pharah was silent, looking back and forth between Angela and the opposite wall. Angela could see the burden weighing down upon her powerful shoulders, the furious debate going on in her mind. "Please, Fareeha." Angela pleaded, forcing herself into Pharah's gaze.

"There are small buttons hidden under each segment of my armor, press the button four times and you'll be able to take it off." Pharah explained, her gaze downfallen as Angela reached under one of the panels covering her forearm. A small button made itself clear, taking a considerable amount of strength to press. Steam shot out of the device and allowed Angela to slowly take the large vambrace off, placing it carefully on the counter behind her. She repeated the action on the other arm, her gentle hands moving elegantly around the armor. the process was slow and delicate, the hands on the clock forever moving forward as the sun passed overhead. It was until Angela reached the large chest-plate that Angela came across the true extend of Pharah's hesitancy.

Scars crisscrossed her body over and over, deep gashes or old faded marks standing out against the smooth colors of her skin. Old wounds to tell a thousand stories of battle in the most brutal, realistic ways. "Do not pity me." Fareeha hissed. "You look at me as if I were a poor animal in the shelter." She stated, making Angela raise her hands in peace. A jolt of fear ran through the doctor, even in this state Fareeha was much, much stronger and far more experienced in combat than herself.

"Were you under my care such injuries would not of been left to fester, some of them look as if they were never treated at all. I cannot imagine the pain you must of endured for this to happen to you." Angela replied cautiously, her hand lingering over one of the deeper scars crossing Fareeha's shoulder. She couldn't help but trace her hand along the rough, uneven skin as a frown formed as her features.

"They are reminders of every battle I have lost, of the people I have failed. I cannot allow this to happen again, I must get stronger to uphold justice. If I am the one to fight, then that means others will not have to and that is a burden I will gladly carry if it means my friends and family can enjoy a peaceful life." Fareeha snarled, turning her gaze away as her breathing became uneven once more. Angela sighed, reaching up and letting her lab coat fall to the floor.

"Tell me Fareeha, do you see such scars on my body?" Angela asked, showing the bird of prey her arms. Fareeha shook her head gently, her hazel gaze moving upwards to the curve of Angela's neck finding only more smooth skin. "I have failed many, many people. I have let them die under my care, I have watched people that I loved die because of my failures and mine alone. I need to get stronger, smarter, to help them. I see their faces every night, they haunt me. I barely sleep and when I do I can only think about what I have lost. I know you are the same, but your body is what allows you to carry on the fight, it's what allows us all to carry on. Remember them, burn their faces and names into your mind so that you may never forget them. Please Fareeha, do not let your beautiful face become another one that keeps me up at night. Let me take care of you, let me heal the wounds of my past as well." Angela begged, searching the depths of Fareeha's gaze.

"I am... sorry." Fareeha apologized, her words barely more audible than a mumble. Her body loosened, allowing Angela to reach behind her and unhinge the shredded remains of her back armor.

"You fought bravely last night, without your strength we would have failed." Angela mentioned as she struggled to lift the hefty plate onto the counter. "Also thanks to you only one soldier received minor injuries. You saved us, Fareeha." Angela whispered, letting her hand fall gently onto Fareeha's shoulder. "I need you to turn onto your side, but very slowly. I will help you." Angela explained, her arms already beginning to feel weary as she helped the muscular woman turn herself. Angela brought a hanging device down from the ceiling to display the location of the remaining shrapnel from the scan. "This will hurt, so please tell me if you need a break." Angela ordered, the tone of her voice changing slightly to a more commanding role. Fareeha nodded silently, twitching as Angela went to work on removing the final pieces of shrapnel.

Her work was as slow and as gentle as removing the armor, the afternoon sun beginning to set as she finally removed the last fragment of metal. As much of Fareeha's own armor had cut into her as metal from the rocket. Angela removed her gloves that had been stained red and disposed of them, writing down the final set of notes and hanging the chart from the edge of Fareeha's bed. "You will need at least a week of rest before your body can be submitted to the forces caused by your suit, and I suspect it'll take just as long for the suit itself to be repaired." Angela explained.

"But." Fareeha began to complain, Angela's gentle touch on her shoulder interrupting her.

"A week's rest, in this facility. Remember a doctor's orders out-rank any military or corporate order." Angela insisted, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Now wait here, I'll be back in just a few moments." Angela added, folding up her lab-coat and leaving it at the edge of the bed. Fareeha took this moment to look around the lab, noting its rather comfortable and cozy atmosphere. It was a stark difference compared to the lifeless white walls of any other lab she'd visited.

As the doctor promised, she'd came back in only minutes later struggling with a large tray in her hand. "You haven't eaten since who knows when so I insist you eat. I don't really know what you like but Winston was adamant on something warm and not too hard to eat, so enjoy some of his homemade stew. I don't know what I'd do if that man didn't love cooking so much." Angela took one of the bowels and the tray and placed it on Fareeha's lap before reaching over and pulling another bed over next to Fareeha's.

"What... are you doing?" Fareeha questioned, the awkwardness of her spine still catching her off guard.

"I feel as if for the first time in a very long time I am able to sleep peacefully, this is not a chance I can waste. It is also likely you will have pains in the night, so I'll be here to help you." Angela explained, a small smile rising to her features as she grabbed her own bowl.

Although the next morning called Angela bright and early, a flush of soldiers in desperate need of medical attention flown in from London, she had never felt so refreshed. She left a note for Fareeha and directions to a more comfortable room for her to move to when she was able. Although Angela couldn't resist a glance in Fareeha's direction, sleeping peacefully in what must of been just as long. A smile rose to Angela's face, ready to face the day like never before.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
